1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diversionary devices for use by law enforcement or military personnel prior to entering a suspect area. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a stun grenade which produces a blaring noise accompanied by a brilliant light upon detonation of an explosive charge contained therein, for distracting suspects as law enforcement personnel enter a potential crime area. Most particularly, the present invention is directed to a non-reusable stun grenade incorporating a novel discharge port configuration for safe operation thereof.
2. Background Art
Stun grenades are primarily used by law enforcement personnel as a means of surprising criminal suspects prior to apprehension. When used, stun grenades emit a blaring noise usually accompanied by a temporarily blinding flash of light which surprises or stuns the intended suspects, thereby allowing their safe apprehension. Stun grenades are usually thrown through a window or door of a crime location, such as a room in a house, etc., to temporarily distract the occupants for a time sufficient to enable the law enforcement personnel to safely enter the location and obtain custody of the suspects.
It is desirable that stun grenades be designed in a manner which causes minimal or no permanent damage to the persons against whom the grenades are used. In addition it is desirable that such stun grenades are safe for use by law enforcement personnel.
Prior art stun grenades primarily fall within three categories. The first is ejecting munitions type stun grenades which contain single or multiple charges that are ejected from a body or canister and then ignited. A principal drawback associated with ejecting munitions type grenades is that they can become high velocity projectiles if the ejection side is blocked by a wall, floor or object, with the potential to cause severe injury to anyone in the projectile path. Also, these devices are known to cause fires, with consequent damage to potential crime scenes. In addition, these grenades may detonate in a user's hand if the ejection sequence fails.
A second category of prior art stun grenades is grenades that are comprised of a body constructed from non-resilient material. Such prior art stun grenades are problematic in that the body may shatter upon detonation, thereby propelling fragments and the fuse at high velocities.
A third type of prior art stun grenades is the reloadable type which allows for reuse of the grenade housing after detonation, typically by unscrewing the top or bottom of the grenade housing, inserting a new explosive cartridge and attaching a fuse thereto. Reusable prior art stun grenades traditionally incorporate ports or holes located on the top and/or bottom of the grenade housing to vent the explosive force generated upon detonation, thus alleviating some of the force or pressure applied to the inside walls of the housing.
One such reloadable type stun grenade is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,328 in which the grenade incorporates relief holes on the top and bottom to direct the explosive force in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the grenade housing. However, when such a stun grenade is thrown through a door or window, due to the cylindrical shape of the housing the grenade may roll into a corner such that the pressure relief ports on the top and/or bottom of the housing are partially or substantially obstructed. In such event, upon detonation the grenade will become a high velocity projectile capable of causing severe damage to anyone or anything in its path. In addition, the placement of pressure relief holes on the bottom and top of the grenade housing for directing the explosive energy solely in a direction parallel to the longitudinal orientation of the housing may cause injury to law enforcement personnel who accidentally detonate the device while the pressure relief holes are facing the user's body.
In view of the drawbacks of prior art devices as discussed above, it is desirable to have a stun grenade incorporating safety features which eliminate the possibility of the grenade becoming a projectile when detonated, while simultaneously reducing the risk of injury to operators of such devices.